1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heterologous gene expression. More particularly, the invention relates to the expression of malaria genes in higher eukaryote cell systems.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Recombinant production of certain heterologous gene products is often difficult in in vitro cell culture systems or in vivo recombinant production systems. For example, many researchers have, found it difficult to express proteins derived from bacteria, parasites and virus in cell culture systems different from the cell from which the protein was originally derived, and particularly in mammalian cell culture systems. One example of a therapeutically important protein which has been difficult to produce by mammalian cells is the malaria merozoite surface protein (MSP-1).
Malaria is a serious heath problem in tropical countries. Resistance to existing drugs is fast developing and a vaccine is urgently needed. Of the number of antigens that get expressed during the life cycle of P. falciparum, MSP-1 is the most extensively studied and promises to be the most successful candidate for vaccination. Individuals exposed to P. falciparum develop antibodies against MSP-1, and studies have shown that there is a correlation between a naturally acquired immune response to MSP-1 and reduced malaria morbidity. In a number of studies, immunization with purified native MSP-1 or recombinant fragments of the protein has induced at least partial protection from the parasite (Diggs et al, (1993) Parasitol Today 9:300–3021 Thus MSP-1 is an important target for the development of a vaccine against P. falciparum. 
MSP-1 is a 190–220 kDA glycoprotein. The C-terminal region has been the focus of recombinant production for use as a vaccine. However, a major problem in developing MSP-1 as a vaccine is the difficulty in obtaining recombinant proteins in bacterial or yeast expression systems that are equivalent in immunological potency to the affinity purified native protein (Chang et al., (1992) J. Immunol. 148:548–555.) and in large enough quantities to make vaccine production feasible.
Improved procedures for enhancing expression of sufficient quantities of MSP-1 would be advantageous.